The invention relates to a bearing arrangement for a steering shaft of a vehicle, having a bearing plate which has an inversion and, at the bottom of said inversion, a bearing seat in which a bearing for the steering shaft is held in such a way that a steering shaft runs obliquely with respect to a plate plane which is defined by the outer edge of the inversion, and having an insert which is made from plastic, surrounds the steering shaft, and is fitted into the inversion.
By means of such a bearing arrangement the steering shaft of a vehicle is supported at a point where it passes through a body wall that delimits the passenger cabin at the front. Because the steering shaft extends obliquely relative to the plate plane, the inversion has an asymmetric shape, in the past typically the shape of an askew truncated cone. The plastic insert has the purpose to dampen the transmission of sound and vibrations and has so far been formed by a moulded body that fills the hollow space formed by the inversion almost completely.